We intend to develop new, efficient and general synthetic methods for the stereospecific synthesis of sesquiterpenes which possess the alpha-methylene gamma-butyrolactone group. Specifically, approaches towards vernolepin, which has shown significant anticancer activity in rats will be pursued. In a new synthetic program, 1,2-dihydrovernolepin will be our initial synthetic target. We also present a synthetic plan for the completely regioselective construction of the important anthracycline antibiotics daunomycin and adriamycin which are established antineoplastic agents used for the clinical treatment of a broad spectrum of human cancers.